fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kliyo Vares
She is one of the last remaining users of Claimer Magic, Born in the mountain town of Itwinzal she gained the ability to Claim Fire through the Cheif of the villages teachings, she also uses a secondary magic called white ecriture this allows her to boost her speed and other usefull abilities Appearence She is 5 foot 3 inches tall with Yellow-green hair that is tied up in a pony tail, she has blue eyes she has a very young looking face making her look younger than she is, she has a small body with a regular sized chest. She normally wears a white dress and brown boots, Her guild mark is located above her left breast. Personality She is a very energetic girl but she has her moments, Her temper is very short and is known to quite literally flare up in green flames when her emotions are out of control, She gives of an intimidating aura when she is angry, she doesn't really like feminine things due to her lack of a real childhood History Kliyo was born into a small family in the mountain town of Itwinzal with her brother Finne Vares, Her mother and father died when she was young the only way to survive was to learn magic, she spent days reading from textbooks in the Claimer school when the Chief saw her enthusiasm he took her and Finne on as students. After years of hard training Kliyo and her brother were ready to choose their aspects Kliyo chose Manipulation and her brother took Summoning due to them choosing different aspects the siblings were spit apart this was the time for Kliyo to be refined into an extremely powerful witch after six years she had nearly mastered Fire claimer magic however there was one last spell to learn and master it was the Supernova Formスペルノバ フォーム (superunoba foomu),it alters the casters physiology to fire and it is extremely hard to master but kliyo had done it she mastered Supernova Form but she wasn't happy she knew supernova could go ethereal she took a vial of ethernano fluid to a secluded location on mount Hakobe and drank the contents (Ethernano liquid was used to unlock the Etherious claimer spells) she spent weeks in pain as she was using the excess Magic power eventually she gave up defeated by her crazy plan that could have killed her she returned to Itwinzal extremely hurt and in dire need of healing, she awoke two months later to find out that Gideon castra, The most trusted Claimer tutor had resigned and he had requested that kliyo would take over as a Magic Tutor she was 15 for the next three years she modified ecriture magic to work as caster style, she also taught the hand picked student just as she origionally was but it was impossible the students had no magic power all but one the student that was teachable was called Jack Miles, even so kliyo left her position at the age of 18 to explore the world. Plot Magic and Abilities At first glance kliyo vares doesn't look like the type of girl to be able to do what she does, her physical abilities surpass the average soldier Physical Abilities Endurance: '''Kliyo's years of hard training has caused her physical endurance to be near limitless meaning she will fight until she is nearly dead. '''Hand to Hand combat: Yet again a product of her training she can match a seasoned fighter in hand to hand combat, even though she loves her magic she revels in the chance to fight with her fists. Her magical fighting style also relies on hand to hand combat Enhanced Speed: Being a very small girl she is very fast and nimble compared to other people Magical Knowledge: Kliyos tutoring caused her to take in an unbelievable amount of magical knowledge she is an expert tactician she also knows how to adapt propery to her opponents to gain the upper hand, even so sometimes her temper takes over and she makes incredibly bad decisions. Magic Abilities Elemental Ward: Kliyo holds an extreme resistance to fire magic however it is not a total resistance she can still be hurt by fire Matter Life Manipulation: Kliyo can create living flames that create weapons and armour, they regenerate from the ethernano concentration in the air, the only way these flames can be destroyed permanently is it they are completely submerged in extremely cold water, or by the caster stopping the spell. Magic Fire Claimer Magicフィア クレーマー メージク (fia kureemaa meejiku) This magic took Kliyo 4 years to learn the most simple spells and a further 9 to learn the Flame Manipulation Aspect to complete mastery her spells include: * Boostブースト (buusuto) Boost increases Kliyo's overall speed it also imbues her with green flaming anklets. * Clawsクロース (kuroosu) Kliyo's hands morph into green flaming claws. * Armourアーモア (aamoa) kliyo's entire body is covered in green living flames protecting her from most attacks. * Twin-Bladesトウィンブラデス (towinburadesu) kliyo's go to attack the blades are created by morphing her lower arms into blades made from green living fire * Lashラシュ (rashu) Kliyo's hands are engulfed with green flames and long plumes of fire extend from her palms the plumes act like whips that scorch and wrap around her opponents appendages. * Explosive Boltエクスープロシブ ボルト (ekusuupuroshibu boruto) Kliyo's green version of claimers bolt this version is more like a grenade it explodes on contact however it is not a duel element attack it is one of Kliyo's most used attacks because of its low magic power cost. * Supernova Formスペルノバ フォーム (superunoba foomu) kliyo transforms into a tall curvaceous body covered from head to toe with green living flames, casting this spell releases a shockwave of heat and pressure, her attacks are radically strengthened she also gains complete immunity to fire however her physical reistance drops to that of a regular human. Category:Caster Mage